1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a parachute of the type having a flexible wing having casings, presenting a cellular structure constituting a planing wing, generally called a hang glider. It relates more particularly to a seat harness that not only carries the parachutist, but allows the parachutist to pilot the parachute.
2. Discussion of Background and Material Information
Flexible wing parachutes are already known, constituted by a planing wing formed by a flexible upper wall connected to a flexible lower wall by vertical ribs to constitute channels, or casings, of which at least some of them are open towards the front, leading edge. These parachutes include suspending ropes affixed adjacent to the lower wall for the securing of a load, such as a parachutist. The parachutist, by pulling on the control yard-ropes, directs the wing by braking and deformation thereof. Such wings are, for example, described in French patents No. 2,234,188; 2,490,587; as well as in the application filed by Applicant under French Application No. 87 09978.
Such a parachute has a wing profile of a certain thickness, and the air, which penetrates into the open casing at its leading edge gives a shape to the aerodynamic surface and provides a certain rigidity. During descent, the air accumulated in the casing forms a stationary pressure zone at the level of the leading edge, maintaining the shape of the wing, and the assembly acts as a complete wing, which permits the parachutist to glide in the air.
This type of parachute is being used more and more, and has become a very popular sport in mountainous regions. With such parachutes, generally referred to as parapentes the parachutist is suspended from the flexible wing by a retention apparatus which is, either a harness which carries him, or a seat harness which supports him. With the apparatus of the prior art, the only possibility of piloting with an appliance occurs by means of brakes by traction or liberation of the control yard-ropes modifying the geometry of the following or trailing edges of the wing. This type of piloting has a certain number of disadvantages.
The present invention attempts to overcome these disadvantages by proposing a retention apparatus for the parachutist which permits him to modify the aerodynamic surface while nevertheless preserving its maximum lift and its aerodynamic qualities.